bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GokūBlack10/Talk Page Archives III
Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 15:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III Thanks I'm glad you like his Bankai, msg the others and tell them to read haha. Blackemo1 15:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) No I have't heard from her. So waht was your opinion of the chapter? Blackemo1 16:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) School I'm at school so I can't view the video lol. But thanks I thought it was time for Hide to stop being a total bitch and I did like what I did with with ichiro's Bankai. Blackemo1 16:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Circus The chapter the Circus is finished! Blackemo1 14:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Vote Why did you vote for the Judged chapter? Blackemo1 16:49, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Ok then Ok then thats cool just remeber to check out Circus. Blackemo1 16:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) New Bleach Yes I have seen the new Bleach and it rocked!!!! I love Ulqui-chan "Hugs Ulqui" Blackemo1 17:01, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Help!!!!!! I need help with my Character profile. gohanRULEZ 23:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) hi i am new to this wiki and well i found it intresting, but has no idea how to do anything in wiki form, i have been roleplaying for a year or so, so i am not new to rp'ing and well i was wondering if you can help me with like where do you find the template the rules what seats is open in squad 2? and well any tip you basicly can give me fuastfan Aizen Arc The Second Coming of Aizen Arc is heating up!!!!! READ NOW!!!! Blackemo1 14:39, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Masks I was wondering where and/or how you got those hollow/vizard mask images? -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 01:15, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Arrancar Five Arc status Is it on hiatus? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Glad You are Back Glad to see you are back dude, yea I'm glad you are continuing your story arc. Check out my Second Coming of Aizen Arc chapters and vote on them (the links are on the top of the page. Blackemo1 15:05, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yea apparently people like the Espada Leader but their is a twist to all of this hehe. Aren't you glad we get to see some of the lieutenats fight for a change? Blackemo1 15:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Who is better to you Umi or Ren? And which Espada do you like the most? Blackemo1 15:32, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Really Umi? Wow? Why Umi? And no I don't plan on doing a suprise Cero thingy. And as far as the Espada Asesino again I would have never guessed! Blackemo1 15:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Well the credit goes to Cyberweasel for creating her. So then why Asesino as your fave? Afterall not much is known about him or his abilities. Blackemo1 15:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I see your reasoning for that, you know Umi stands no chance against him though. But I'm sure people will want to see whats going to happen next. Btw no one seems to care about poor Hide fighing. She fought against Pequeno, a fake Espada, and now Octavio (she can't catch a break). Blackemo1 15:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) No one likes Hide lol, so she might just die just kidding. I think ppl are mad at me after the last captain death (Ichiro-sama). Blackemo1 15:56, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ichiro's Death Yea I think his death was a red flag to the readers that if the 5th Espada is this bad to defeat someone of Ichiro's class then the Tope 4 are unbelievabley strong. And who knows maybe a new ally will fight on the shinigami side ^_^; Blackemo1 16:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yea, what did you like about Ichiro anyway? Blackemo1 16:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Oh ok then. I still love Zukia the crazy psych bisexual lol. Blackemo1 16:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) New Chapter Votes Go to the Second Coming of Aizen Arc page and click on the voting links located at the top of the page. Blackemo1 13:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Chapters New chapters Broken Wings, Crushed Wings, New Wings. Blackemo1 15:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the Media Notice it saves us alot of trouble babe lol Blackemo1 19:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yea I have no problem with that page at all go for it. Btw Immortal Sex should be finished soon. Blackemo1 19:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Official Gotei 13 I didn't say that you didn't consult Blackemo-sama, I said you talked only to him. I just don't like being accused of something I didn't do. Also, my intention was not to argue but to express how upset I was at the moment. It was just the fact that it's called 'official' was what bugged me, not the idea itself. I think creating a new one is a good idea I just think it should have it's own title. P.S. I do hope you read what I said before deleting it o^-^o --Haruko-chan o^-^o 00:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Lieutenants Hi! I'm just wondering what you're going to do with the fact that Squad 10 has to lieutenants. Are you going to Youichi Sakura a new position? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 17:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey hows it going dude. I hope you have been checking out the news also what do you think of the Second coming of Aizen Arc? Blackemo1 14:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Mailer Hakuro is sorta our news admin. Blackemo1 14:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yea I'm glad you arel liking it, now that Hide Yamatoro has been captured by Octavio it will be interesting how things turn out. Plus Isabella in Soul Society who will be able to stop one of the top four Espada?!?! Blackemo1 14:52, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yea an awesome fighter is on their way to take care of Isabella, but will it be enough to finish her off or will he need help :O Btw you don't seem to care about the other captains. Hide is captured and Keiji is on the verge of death! Blackemo1 15:00, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Wow someone actually likes Keiji?!?!?! Thats a suprise, why exactley?! Blackemo1 15:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Something about his personality reminds me of Vegeta, who is my all time favorite anime character. Plus his zanpakuto is very interesting. All in all, Im becoming fond of him. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 15:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Tails!! Giru Gamesh has messed up Sei's Page!!! gohanRULEZ 00:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) help ...i know i might have edited the last help part so like i was saying there can you please help me with where i can find a template for my character where the rules are, well for the rest of the things i need help with are on my user page so please help me if you can please thanks Matt I have a question, you know Matt Toshiro, how did you get his picture, did you make it or find it? PsykoReaper 03:56, 8 May 2009 (UTC) that sounds good`since Ahatake has no family left nobody would notice if he went missing. But it will have to wait until after Ahatake battles Ryuka--Darknesslover5000 22:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ok thanks--Darknesslover5000 22:32, 10 May 2009 (UTC) My character Plz see my character Kaito no Kageki and tell me what u think of him. Emperor of Water 10:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RP Battle No thanks I'm not a RP person but thanks for the offer Blackemo1 13:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) um Would it be making my character too powerful if he learned how to use Garganta?--Darknesslover5000 18:31, 12 May 2009 (UTC) does YOUR know it? can he teach it to Ahatake?--Darknesslover5000 18:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ok thanks. And BTW later on would u be able to teach Ahatake bankai?--Darknesslover5000 18:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) oh I already know The command will be burn in flames and the name will be kaji no yubiwa or fire ring. His bankai will be like Ichigo 'cept all read and gives his Zanpakutou access to few new abilities.--Darknesslover5000 18:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) no I guess we can start before it ends Though it will take place after the fight. The time anyway. BTW u know Ahatake has now chance of beating u right?--Darknesslover5000 18:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) yeah. But I gotta edit 2morrow. Lunch is almost over. Thanks btw--Darknesslover5000 18:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hiya Hiya, Ten-san ^_^ Just came by to say hi. I wont be on the chat for alittle while. I just got Bleach: Versus Crusade and am playing it... so.... seeya and the others later on. --Seireitou 19:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Kay Kay, see ya then. --Seireitou 19:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Official Gotei 13 I might consider that offer. I don't why you like Zukia so much though lol Blackemo1 23:58, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I'm glad to know you are straight my sexuality is like Zukia haha. Did you vote for the next character of the month, right now Hotaru Fubuyashi is in the lead. Vampiro and Ichiro are next with a score of three. I have big plans for Zukia Blackemo1 11:41, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Vano Reina I read this article and I must say her ability is very unique (I'm so jealous, how come I couldn't come up with that?!?!). But anyway good job. Blackemo1 13:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Yea I enjoyed reading that article. Btw did you enjoy th elatest chapter so far? Blackemo1 13:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Yes I think everyone will be glad to see Zukia-chan fight. Btw I hope you voted, I voted for Ichiro. I edited It's ur turn now--Darknesslover5000 14:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn. Are u gonna get annoyed if I keep saying "your turn"?--Darknesslover5000 14:40, 13 May 2009 (UTC) all right.--Darknesslover5000 14:44, 13 May 2009 (UTC) BTW I've dcided to make Ahatake's Zanpakutou a constant release type.--Darknesslover5000 14:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) It will be kind of golden. U'll see--Darknesslover5000 14:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) it's ur turn and how did u make that mask?--Darknesslover5000 14:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ur turn. Ahatake's probably gonna call him Ryan-san or something to that effect.--DL5K 14:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) allright. BTW what's with the bell test?--Darknesslover5000 14:37, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn. BTW were u serious about offering Ahatake third seat?--Darknesslover5000 18:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ur turn "Captain". Ahatake will learn as he fights.--Darknesslover5000 16:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I've been off for quite a few hours. It's still your turn--Darknesslover5000 03:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) i got impatient. Ahatake learned the name of first offensive attack now.--DL5K the impatient trainee 16:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) um training....--Darknesslover5000 14:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn and thanks. Seireitou was supposed to make me one but never did.--Darknesslover5000 18:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Yur turn on Bleach Another path Yur turn Narutokurosaki547 19:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Masaru v. Matt It's been your turn... --れび (talk to Lavi!) 21:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) r u grounded? It has to be either that or u have another story. Anyway Ahatake has one more Shikai attack he needs to learn AND he can't learn it without an opponent.--DL5K the impatient trainee 14:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Translation Yea I get that but some people have full multi worded translations. How do you guys do that without messing up the meaning or words? Blackemo1 16:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Espada I don't know what you will say,but would you mind if I become the second espada since it is vacent? (my article needs tweaking)Itachisharkak 22:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Seventh Espada Thanks for writing back about the second espada, I will take the seventh if you don't mind.Itachisharkak 23:48, 26 May 2009 (UTC) My Dokkem Um........I was just wondering if any of my Espada could be used in an arc.Oh and sorry about using the second and sixth spots without your premission im kind of new.I could take them down if you like.Nanohano 22:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Well I suppose Sait could be 8th.My apologies for any trouble.Nanohano 22:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ...... Training?--Darknesslover5000 02:40, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *clicks toungue impatiently* training--DL5K 20:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) training--DL5K the irritated and impatient trainee 14:27, 3 June 2009 (UTC)-- Avatars Hey where are those avatars that Blackemo makes? I don't know if i should ask you or not but what the hey. I would like to make some of my own... The Great Lorde Uiruu or Talk to me BABY! 20:27, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. I found it... Tektek its called. The Great Lorde Uiruu or Talk to me BABY! 20:27, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *throws a rock at ur head* T...R...A...I...N..I..N..G!--Ahatake Kurosaki 14:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Evil Picture Hi can you help me get rid of that evil little thing that’s around Sati Dokkem's picture. I just want a nice clean pic so can you help? Nanohano 16:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) u dead? i mean if u r u won't answer but i just have one word TRAINING!--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:04, 7 June 2009 (UTC) TRAINING! TRAINING!--Ahatake Kurosaki 20:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I'm ready I need help on when I can use my Septima espada, Nombre in a story arc.Itachisharkak 04:35, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Long Time I havent talked to you in a long time dude! Im glad to see you keep writing more and more great articles! Remember the Second Coming of Aizen Arc is still going on and its heating up. Some of the past about the Espada Leader has been revealed along with the rank of one of the top four Espada! Let me know what you think? P.S- Your characters are very creative :) Blackemo1 15:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yeshua It would have been nice if you told me what you're doing with my zanpakuto before adding them to your Yeshua character. Plus, much of the information is distorted and interpreted incorrectly. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I asked Sei whether you discussed anything about adding the zanpakuto to your character, and he bluntly said "no." I'd like to know why you want to add the zanpakuto to that character. Although I was not on the chat much recently, you could always send me a message through the wiki talk pages. I check on the wikis everyday, if briefly. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:26, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I do like to maintain continuity in the background in a zanpakuto and avoid having multiple universes for them, so your Soul King will eventually have to give up those zanpakuto so that the weapons' backgrounds can give way to their sealing and all that jazz. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) R U DEAD? Or in a coma in the hospital? If not I need ahatake's training to be completed. I just made a a new rival for him and i want himt o fight him--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:30, 18 June 2009 (UTC) My Arc Actually my brain is at a dead end with my arc ugh it sucks. Though ppl are liking what I have so far especially the Espada Leader. AND IT LOOKS LIKE ICHIRO IS GONNA WIN JULY"S CHARACTER OF THE MONTH!!!! Blackemo1 01:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then... Tell me the rules and make the page and we will see if Ryan can defeat the Prince of Darkness! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PsykoReaper 01:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) "As long as I'm mayor, that water will keep on dancing! ''-The Mayor from The Oblongs Very well, heheheh... u first, friend... PsykoReaper 01:24, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Fine! Don't worry, I'll start... PsykoReaper 01:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Your opinion... Do U think Ryan hates demons? Not just evil demons, but good demons? PsykoReaper 03:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm new here and... I'm trying to understand it ^^. Exactly how can i get into Gotei 13? What should i do? Yeshua, Cont'd Ok then. You can put it up on your article whenever you can, and I'll just write off if there are anything that you do to my weapons that I'm not liking. But don't be timid about it; a little bit of excitement is always good. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 17:39, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I didn't have much in mind for shikai and bankai, but what you put there wasn't really what I had in mind. There is no confirmed bankai of the blades, atm. The dimensional creation/destruction power is more linked to Ratatosk (since that one has the power to become material or immaterial) than Nidhogg or Vedrfolnir. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 17:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry if I piss you off... Sorry if I use your characters in my turn of the fight, but I try my best to be respectful to the character and protray them right, so don't get angry at me or anythin'... PsykoReaper 21:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) "I don't yank your ears all the time..." ''-Detective Valiant'' I am the Batman! So, you think the fight with Lucifer will have an impact of Ryan? 18:38, 20 June 2009 (UTC) oh, sorry, this was me, PsykoReaper, I forgot to log in... OFFICIAL GOTEI 13 Um, question, when will this "Official Gotei 13" will be introduced... and who will write the Arc if it has any. Cuarta espada 09:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) WHA!? Ummm, in the battle, it seems like you...stopped in the middle of it... PsykoReaper 01:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Problem! What about the Angel King? Is he the father of Yeshua, giving him the Soul Society while the Angel King keeps Heaven? I put in that Soul Society and Heaven were in a war for souls, oh noes! Does that mean Yeshua and Lucifer are related, nephew and uncle!? (If u do nt undrstnd, u shld read this... Sorry if I ask so many questions and put a whole bunch of s**t on your shoulders, giggity, but these r sum bd apples Will, WHT R WE GONNA DO? PsykoReaper 03:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Applesauce, bitch! ''-Ben Affleck'' joke Ummmm.... I don't know what to do in th battle, you have yet sent a counterattack... You do now taht teh shadow orb iz still comin at Ryan... PsykoReaper 17:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Satan's Banjo! I decided to reveal Satan's true form, I though of his abilities a loooong time ago, even longer before I started fanfiction. P.S. I left you a message about some retcon with our stuff, we need to see how we can work this out... PsykoReaper 19:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Return to Hueco Mundo arc yea i was reading some of that,you think my character(sosuke kanzen) could be in there?i already thought of a way to fit him in, like he could have been in hiding this entire time and decided to help stop the arrancar five --KanzenKami 08:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Lucia Can you alter your story a bit so that it is suggested that Lucia died instead of actually dying? I like to keep a single continuity going (as I said before), and her dying so soon makes her story really brief, since I don't have much in mind left for a past prior to the Arrancar Five. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Old Gregg Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, r we gonna continiue the fight, or is it a bust? PsykoReaper 22:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) "I'm Old Gregg! ''-Old Gregg'' sorry I overreacted about the wikia. My mistake. Sorry.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 04:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hmph! B( When r we gonna finish r RPG battle? PsykoReaper 04:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Bleach signs Hi. I'm just wondering how you make those big Bleach signs (those you have on top of your stories). Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 08:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Yohan Well thanks for clearing thing up, i made a mistake, i checked the character once again and found out that his name is not Yohan, but Johan!! But oh, some of Sei's works are named after some things from the Shakugan no Shana anime, for example, Reiji Maigo was created by Johan. Oh i'm saying alot! Almost forgot thanks for the complement, i really appreciate it! Cuarta espada 14:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hello You deleted my user/main character page and I would like you to undelete the page. FIrst off I wasn't done revising it and also I wasnt given a reason for the deletion. KILLER5991 07:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) User:KILLER5991